Akuma Techou
by Cielheart Ie'chan
Summary: "Hiruma-kun, pasti ada alasan kenapa kau memilihku jadi manager Deimon Devil Bats kan?" Berbicara sendiri, Mamori tersenyum licik memandangi foto di tangannya. "Dan kita sama-sama tahu jawabannya adalah...  Complete. Sequel: Mission Impossible
1. Chapter 1

a/n: yosh, fic k-2 gw update jg hehe.. bca n jgn lpa review y? gomen jg bgi yg bca fic p'tmagw, OMG! sorry tlt publish. Tapi gw jnji scepatx kok.

Summary: Saat Mamori di paksa memakai seragam cheerleader oleh Suzuna, Hiruma memotretnya dalam pose memalukan dan menjadikan foto itu bahan ancaman baru di akuma techou, si buku laknat.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata (bnr g?)

Story: Cielheart Ie'chan

Pairing: HiruMamo

warning: OOC, gaje, typo, dll. dont like, dont read

* * *

''Urgh.. Payah! Payah! Payah!'' Mamori mengacak-acak rambut frustasi seraya semakin membenamkan diri dibawah selimut putih pucat yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. ''Hiruma-kun, kau payah! Menyebalkan!'' teriaknya lagi.

Mamori bangkit dari persembunyiannya, lalu duduk bersandar di kepala spring bed sambil menggigit ujung bantal dalam dekapannya. Gregetan.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mengenal Hiruma, Mamori benar-benar kesal oleh ulah setan berwujud manusia itu.

Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau foto sexy dalam balutan seragam cheerleadermu yang memalukan dijadikan bahan ancaman baru, penghuni akuma techou yang super duper mega menakutkan itu.

''Argh! Dasar setan payah.. Pokoknya aku harus mengambil foto itu sebelum Hiruma-kun memakainya untuk memaksaku kerja rodi sebagai manager.'' Mamori bersuara tegas. Kedua tangannya mengacung tinggi-tinggi. Bukti bahwa ia sangat serius dengan keputusannya.

Yup, amat sangat serius.

Mamori tidak peduli meski lawannya adalah si commander from hell sekalipun. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan si peneror dunia itu bertingkah lebih sadis dari ini. Sudah cukup Mamori menahan diri mendengar kata 'sialan' Hiruma atau menghina cream puff favorite-nya.

Tidak. Untuk kali ini, Mamori tidak akan membiarkan cowok itu semena-mena.

''Yosh! Lihat saja Hiruma-kun, aku akan mencuri foto itu darimu!'' Mamori semangat 45.

* * *

Misi di mulai.

Mamori melirik bangku di seberang gang mejanya. Si pemilik bangku aka Hiruma Youichi bertingkah setan seperti biasa. Duduk ongkang-ongkang kaki sembari mengutak-atik laptop kesayangannya. Mulut Hiruma komat-kamit mengulum permen karet free sugar yang sesekali meletus dan menggelembung, mengganggu konsentasi belajar seisi kelas.

Sebenarnya Mamori hampir mengamuk mewakili murid-murid yang merasa terganggu tapi tidak berani protes, namun untuk kali ini, ia mengurungkan niat suci itu karena misi lain yang tidak kalah suci telah menunggunya. Mencuri foto berpakaian cheerleadernya yang tersimpan rapi di akuma techou.

Pandangan Mamori menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh Hiruma dengan tatapan horror.

Dimana? Dimana? Dimana? Dimana akuma techou itu di sembunyikan?

Di tas? Di saku? Dibalik punggung atau... jangan-jangan di sembunyikan di loker berisi tumpukan senjata itu ya?

''Argh! Hiruma-kun, kau benar-benar membuatku gila.'' Mamori mengacak-acak rambut frustasi. Ia berdesis menyuarakan isi hatinya tanpa sadar.

Sebenarnya suara Mamori sangat pelan. Malah terlalu pelan. Tapi Hiruma seolah memiliki radar infrasonik di telinganya yang membuat sang kapten DDB bisa mendengar ucapan Mamori.

''Apa?'' Hiruma menoleh dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

''Hah?'' Mamori terkesiap.

''Sejak tadi kau ngiler menatapku kan? Kenapa? Mulai jatuh cinta atau.. kau mencari foto sialanmu ya, manager sialan?''

Ya, ampun! Dia tahu? Mamori makin frustasi.

''Ja.. jangan bercanda! Aku tidak melihatmu. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan foto bodoh itu kok. Wekk..'' Mamori menjulurkan lidah sebal. Pura-pura cuek, Mamori membuang muka kearah white board.

''Kekekekeke.. Dasar manager sialan! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu isi kepalamu?'' Hiruma terkekeh setan, lalu kembali serius menatap layar laptopnya.

''Mou.. Hiruma-kun! Aku bilang, aku tidak peduli!'' Mamori masih membela diri.

Hiruma tidak menjawab.

''Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!'' Mamori berdesis sinis.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

''Ck!'' Merasa tidak di respon, Mamori kembali menyalin soal fisika di papan tulis dengan tampang sebal.

Apa-apaan orang tau? Kalau sudah tahu aku mencari fotoku, cepat kembalikan dong! Memangnya buat apa sih menyimpan foto orang? Dasar setan bodoh! Mamori bersungut-sungut dalam hati. Tidak menyadari lirikan Hiruma yang tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya.

* * *

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Bel istirahat pertama menggema di setiap penjuru SMU Deimon.

Hiruma melenggang keluar kelas 2a dengan santai. Membuat Mamori terburu-buru merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya sebelum mengekori langkah Hiruma.

Pokoknya aku harus tahu dimana Hiruma-kun menyembunyikan akuma techou, batin Mamori penuh semangat.

Mamori menguntit Hiruma dari jarak jauh agar pria setan itu tidak curiga sambil sesekali membalas sapaan para fansnya yang bertebaran di koridor lantai dua, lantai khusus murid kelas dua.

Hiruma mencapai ujung koridor, mendaki tangga menuju tingkat tiga sekolah itu, lalu memasuki pintu ganda besi yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan atap sekolah.

''Mau apa Hiruma-kun ketempat ini? Tidur?'' Mamori melipat tangan didepan dada. Sok berfikir tanpa hasil.

Karena Mamori tidak mungkin ikut masuk, ia terpaksa membuka pintu itu sedikit. Memberi celah kecil untuk mengintip apapun kegiatan Hiruma didalam sana.

''Eng?'' Mamori melebarkan mata. Berusaha menajamkan indra melihat Hiruma duduk bersandar di tepi pagar pembatas gedung sambil memandangi sesuatu yang terselip di akuma techou.

Yatta, akhirnya buku sialan itu muncul juga, inner Mamori goyang ngebor.

Mamori tidak peduli hal apapun yang dipandangi Hiruma di buku siksaan itu hingga si setan yang biasanya sangar tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis, sedikit geli.

Sungguh! Mamori tidak penasaran dan tidak mau tahu. Toh bagi Mamori, sesuatu yang membuat setan tertawa justru mendatangkan bencana bagi orang lain.

Yah, walaupun dalam kasus ini, Hiruma tidak terkekeh setan seperti biasa tapi tersenyum manis penuh makna dan terlalu OOC kalau tidak mau disebut gila.

Tapi sekali lagi Mamori tegaskan, ia tidak peduli. Pandangan mata safirnya telah tersedot 'kecantikan' si akuma techou dan tidak sabar untuk segera mempreteli isinya.

Hemm.. kalau mengambil fotoku saja, tanggung. Bagaimana kalau sekalian mencuri buku bodoh itu? batin Mamori menimbang-nimbang.

Tidak sampai satu detik, gadis berambut coklat pudar itu sudah menyerigai setan dengan tanduk invisible di kepalanya.

Hoho.. akuma techou, akulah malaikat pembasmimu, inner Mamori mulai gila.

Mamori melihat Hiruma menyelipkan buku laknat itu dibalik punggung, dibawah blazernya sebelum berbaring terlentang di lantai. Memejamkan mata seraya menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal dadakan.

Mamori menutup pintu ganda didepannya, bersandar disana. Ia bermaksud menunggu Hiruma tidur nyenyak sebelum menggerayangi punggung cowok itu.

Habis.. kalian tahu sendiri resikonya kan? Main-main dengan Hiruma Youichi berarti bermain-main dengan nyawa sendiri. Bahkan walaupun kau bernyawa seribu seperti kucing, kau tetap akan mati mengenaskan.

Sungguh sangat ironis!

* * *

Mamori melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul 11.13 am. Berarti ia sudah menunggu Hiruma tertidur selama duapuluh tiga menit. Mengorbankan istirahat pertama dan jam pelajaran keempat dan kelima yang baru saja dimulai.

Mamori menghela nafas pasrah. Semua demi misi perdamaian dunia Deimon, batinnya membela diri.

Krekk..

Terdengar bunyi engsel berdecit pelan saat Mamori membuka pintu atap didepannya. Ia kembali mengintip ruangan luas berpayung langit biru itu dan mendapati Hiruma tetap tidur dalam posisi yang sama.

Mamori menghembuskan nafas lega. Sepertinya Hiruma tidur nyenyak.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada gerakan mencurigakan dari pria berambut spike itu, Mamori reflek mengendap-endap mendekati Hiruma yang tertidur di dekat tembok pembatas.

Mamori berjongkok disamping kepala Hiruma. Melambai-lambaikan tangan iseng didepan wajah cowok itu. Semakin memastikan dugaannya tidak salah.

''Hiruma-kun, kau sudah tidur ya?'' Mamori bergumam pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya aliran nafas Hiruma yang bergerak teratur. Damai.

Mamori tersenyum tipis. Kalau sedang tidur, Hiruma-kun lucu juga, batinnya geli sendiri.

Mamori benci mengakui ini, tapi wajah tidur Hiruma terlihat suci, agung dan damai. Berbanding terbalik saat bangun.

Tidak ingin melewatkan moment langka itu, Mamori cepat-cepat merongoh ponsel di sakunya, menekan beberapa tombol hingga layar LCD memasuki aplikasi kamera dan..

Jepret!

Satu foto setan berwajah malaikat berhasil menjadi penghuni folder ponsel Mamori.

Hehe.. Mamori terkekeh dalam diam. Lumayan buat jaga-jaga kalau macam-macam denganku, Youichi, innernya menyerigai.

Tidak mau berlama-lama dengan setan, Mamori kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku blazer dan berpindah tempat ke sisi pinggang Hiruma.

Mamori meringis menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari perlahan-lahan menyentuh lipatan bawah seragam Hiruma. Mamori berusaha menyusupkan tangan kanannya di balik kemeja putih berjas hijau itu sementara tangan kirinya bertumpu di tembok sebagai penjaga keseimbangan tubuh.

Sial! Kenapa Hiruma-kun tidur terlentang? Mamori bersungut-sungut. Kalau seperti ini, akuma techou di punggung Hiruma tidak bisa diambil dengan mudah.

Untungnya malaikat selalu berpihak pada Mamori. Tanpa di sangka-sangka, Hiruma mengeliat pelan. Mengganti posisi tidurnya dari terlentang menjadi miring menghadap tembok.

Mamori membeku sesaat. Ia hampir jantungan dan kabur dari atap. Tapi begitu bola matanya tertumbuk pada kelopak mata Hiruma yang tertutup rapat dan gerakan nafasnya yang tetap tenang dan teratur, Mamori kembali melanjutkan aksi nekatnya menyingkap kemeja bawah Hiruma yang memamerkan akuma techou yang terselip diantara punggung dan bawahan seragamnya. *ribet, bilang aja celana*

Untuk sesaat, Mamori menggantung tangan kanannya di udara. Mamori menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan sambil berusaha meredakan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba memompa darah lebih cepat. Puas berdiam diri, Mamori kembali mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh ujung akuma techou dan berusaha menariknya keluar pelan-pelan.

Sukses besar!

Mamori hampir berteriak kesurupan melihat buku ancaman berada dalam genggamannya.

Oh, ya! Satu sensasi aneh lagi. Mamori tiba-tiba diliputi perasaan mencekam memegang benda itu.

''Ya, ampun! Buku ini segitu horrornya ya? Sampai bulu kudukku merinding semua.'' Mamori mencelus tidak percaya. Saking kesalnya, ia sampai tidak sadar sudah bersuara lantang dan berhasil membuat gendang telinga elf seseorang disampingnya bergerak-gerak menerima resonansi.

''Dasar Hiruma-kun! Kenapa dia tidak takut memegang benda beraura setan begini?'' Mamori mengernyit aneh. ''Pasti karena dia juga turunan setan!'' sinisnya lagi, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

''Salah! Jawabannya karena aku yang membuat buku sialan itu, manager sialan bodoh!''

Syuuuu...

Angin kutub utara berembus di langit Deimon dan berhasil membekukan seorang Anezaki Mamori.

Krek.. Krek.. Krek..

Dengan gerakan leher patah-patah ala robot kekurangan energi baterai, Mamori menoleh menatap Hiruma yang entah sejak kapan kembali ke posisi semula. Tidur terlentang dengan tangan sebagai bantal.

Pria bermata emerald itu memamerkan seulas senyum tipis yang sanggup membangkitkan bulu-bulu halus disekitar tengkuk.

Efek yang sangat mengerikan!

Membuat Mamori sadar kalau ternyata.. IA SALAH MEMILIH MUSUH.

Dan hebatnya, Mamori baru saja membangkitkan kepribadian ganda si manusia setan.

Seumur-umur, Mamori belum pernah melihat Hiruma yang seperti ini. Tersenyum manis dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari balik punggung. Mamori bahkan berani bertaruh kalau pemandangan saat ini berjuta-juta kali lebih berbahaya dari kekeh atau seringai setan Hiruma yang biasanya.

Argh! Mamori, kau benar-benar bodoh.

*tsu-zu-ku*


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh, sblm lnjut.. ie bls review dlu y ^-^

Pablo Hirunata: Haha.. bnr bgt, Mamo-chan bego *di timpuk sapu* skg sng'a jd lpa situasi. klo di bazoka, author g tnggung jwb lho.. slhx sndiri sih ^-^

Higurai Akuma: Sankyuu.. Nih lnjutax dah update! *nyebarin krtas*

: T.T iya nih.. OOc prah.. Ssah bgt bkn fic romance yg g OOC klo org'a se-setan Hiruma #Plakk.. *blg aj lo bego*. Thank kritik'a.. Membangun bgt ^-^ mdh2an si bego ini bsa m'perdalam ilmu tlis-m'nulis spya g nyampah doank di fandom k'sygan Ie T.T

Matsura Akimoto: yah, anda krg b'untung.. Mamo-chan cm mo menguasai You-nii sndirian. So, jgn kan mnta fto, mnta tisu bks lap ingus Hiruma aj g bleh kekeke..

Undine-yaha: Sankyuu. Syukur deh klo fic ancur Ie ckp m'hbur T.T

Iin Cka You-nii: ^-^ Arigatou.. t'hru bgt pas bca review Iin. Pdhl fic'a ancur bin OOC parah.

3rikeP: Hehe.. You-nii mah emg setan. Author aj mpe mrinding pas nlis'a.. Tkt Hiruma mncul trus nmbak Ie gra2 ng'buat dia kram mlt di srh acting snyum2 he^-^

Yui-chan: Waduh, mnding jgn mnta fto Hiru-kun deh! Yui blm tau sih klo fto aj bsa mngundang sgla mcm setan k'dlm rmh. Emg Yui-chan mau di hantui tmn2x You-nii dri dsr neraka?

Grth: Tng! Mamo-chan g malu ng'raba2 punggung kok.. Dia mlh sng udh b'hsil megang2 body sixpack Hiruma wkwkw *dilmpar sapu*

* * *

Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata

Story: Cielheart Ie'chan

Pairing: HiruMamo

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, dll. dont like, dont read

Chapter 2

* * *

''Hi.. ruma-kun, kau.. bangun?'' Mamori butuh perjuangan keras untuk mengucapkan tiga suku kata di sela-sela tarikan nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

''Hn!' Hiruma bergumam santai. Masih tersenyum bak matahari pukul dua siang di musim dingin. Sukses meruntuhkan pondasi keberanian si pecinta cream puff yang masih jongkok membeku disamping tubuhnya.

''Ka.. pan?''

''Baru saja.''

Hiruma kembali serius. Bosan menakuti Mamori dengan senyum manis yang membuat otot-otot disekitar bibirnya terasa kaku. Ia melirik akuma techou di tangan gadis bermata safir itu. Memastikan kondisi benda itu masih beraura neraka dan seram, belum ternoda kesucian penjelajahan tangan dan mata usil manager sialan sok detective didepannya.

Mamori yang seolah bisa membaca isi kepala kapten Devil Bats itu buru-buru menyodorkan si buku ancaman didepan Hiruma.

''Te.. tenang saja! Aku belum melihat isinya kok.'' Mamori berhasil mendapatkan recharge keberanian. Kalau mengaku seperti ini, Hiruma tidak akan melubangi tengkorak kepalanya dengan AK-47 kan?

Ah, sial! Mamori mengerang dalam diam, menyesal menyadari ia benar-benar tidak melihat secuil pun isi buku teror itu meski tangannya berhasil menorehkan sidik jari diatas sana.

Mamori, kau benar-benar bodoh! Mamori memaki diri sendiri. Eh, tapi tidak apa-apa juga sih. Masih ada hari esok kok hehe..

Well! Satu hal yang kita tahu, Mamori memang bosan hidup.

Mamori mengulurkan akuma techou. Hiruma tetap diam. Pria berambut pirang spike itu membiarkan tangan Mamori menggantung di udara, sementara pandangannya meneliti kejujuran di wajah gadis itu.

Mamori balas menantang tatapan Hiruma. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak bersalah walaupun jelas-jelas tertangkap basah sebagai pencuri.

Emerald dan Sapphire saling beradu. Lama. Bahkan tanpa berkedip. Seolah di antara mereka terjadi kesepakatan tidak tertulis bahwa yang mengalihkan pandangan pertama kali lah yang salah. Dan Mamori sebagai pihak terintimidasi jelas tidak mau mengakui hal itu meski jantungnya berdetak kencang dengan tubuh panas-dingin ketakutan.

''Boleh juga kau... Mamori.''

Deg!

Mamori berhenti bernafas. Apa tadi katanya? Mamori? Hallo! Setan yang biasanya menyebut orang 'sialan' itu memanggil nama kecil Mamori? Bahkan melompati fase sopan santun saling memanggil Marga?

Yang benar saja! Pasti ada yang salah dengan otaknya!

''Hiruma-kun, kau terbentur dima... Kyaaa!''

Plukk..

Mamori belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Hiruma tiba-tiba menarik lengan Mamori yang masih terulur memegang akuma techou. Alhasil, cewek berambut coklat sebahu itu hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh tepat menimpa Hiruma.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Mamori bahkan belum berhasil mencerna apa yang terjadi saat tahu-tahu Mamori merasakan lengan kiri Hiruma berhasil melingkari pinggangnya, sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk kepala Mamori dan.. Hup! Dalam satu tarikan nafas, posisi keduanya sukses terbalik.

Hiruma diatas, sedangkan Mamori berada dibawah. Meleleh merasakan nafas beraroma mint Hiruma menampar pelan sisi wajahnya. Dekat. Bahkan terlalu dekat.

Apakah ada yang berfikir adegan romance ini sudah berakhir? Oh, tentu saja tidak.

Mamori tetap hank ketika Hiruma kembali melakukan ide gila lain dari cerberum otak jeniusnya. Hiruma semakin mengecilkan jarak wajah antara ia dan Mamori. Sedikit memiringkan kepala ke kiri hingga bibirnya melekat sempurna di bibir mungil tipis ber-lipgloss rasa strawberry Mamori.

Hiruma merasakan tubuh gadis itu tersentak pelan. Menegang tidak percaya. Sayangnya Hiruma tidak peduli. Ia justru semakin menekan bibirnya kasar sembari cepat-cepat meringkus tangan kanan Mamori yang terulur menggapai wajahnya. Bermaksud menolak. Hiruma menahan tangan itu di lantai, di sisi wajah.

''Emmph..'' Mamori melenguh pelan. Berusaha menepis cengkraman Hiruma dari pergelangan tangannya. Tetapi semakin ia memaksa lepas, genggaman itu justru semakin kuat. Mamori kalah total. Pasrah.

Hiruma menyerigai tipis, kembali menekan bibirnya lebih dalam di bibir Mamori. Begitu merasakan tidak ada perlawanan lagi, misi Hiruma yang sesungguhnya baru di mulai.

Tangan Hiruma yang menyangga leher Mamori bergerak turun, meraih akuma techou di tangan kiri Mamori yang sejak tadi tergolek beku di samping tubuhnya.

Mamori terkesiap. Sial! Ini perangkap ya? Innernya mengerang sebal.

Tidak mau kalah, Mamori reflek mengeratkan genggamannya di buku itu. Membuat urat-urat di tubuh Hiruma bertonjolan murka.

Setan bermata emerald itu otomatis menarik tubuhnya menjauh beberapa centi meter dari Mamori.

''Kau cari mati ya? Dasar manager sialan!'' desisnya beraura neraka.

''Mou, Hiruma-kun! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!'' Mamori yang berhasil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa akal sehatnya ikutan sebal.

''Ck!'' Hiruma berdecak pelan.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Mamori, Hiruma langsung berdiri sambil menyambar kasar akuma techou-nya kembali, menyelipkannya di balik punggung seperti semula.

''Hey, kuso mane! Yang tadi itu hanya peringatan supaya kau tidak macam-macam. Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, hidupmu tinggal sejarah.'' Hiruma bersuara datar memunggungi Mamori.  
Sedetik kemudian, ia beranjak pergi sambil memainkan permen karet tanpa gula di mulutnya. Santai. Membiarkan Mamori tetap terlentang gregetan di lantai.

Gadis bermata safir itu buru-buru bangkit berkacak pinggang.

''Mou, Hiruma-kun, jangan pergi! Kembalikan akuma techou padaku! Berikan fotoku!''

''Ck, selamat bermimpi!'' Hiruma menyahut sarkastis. Menghilang dibalik pintu ganda lantai tiga.

''Mou.. Dasar Hiruma-kun payah!'' Mamori menggembungkan pipi dengan muka memerah menahan marah. Ia terdiam cukup lama, memandangi pintu masuk yang berada beberapa meter didepannya.

Setelah merasa Hiruma tidak mungkin kembali atau siapapun tidak akan masuk, Mamori tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri. Awalnya hanya kikik pelan, namun lama-kelamaan menjadi kekeh setan ala sang kapten Deimon Devil Bats.

So, apa yang terjadi?

1. Mamori gila karena foto.

2. Mamori stress setelah menyentuh akuma techou.

3. Mamori depresi di ancam Hiruma.

4. Mamori 'sakit' di kiss paksa.

5. Semua jawaban benar.

Tettot..

Salah! Salah! Salah!

Jawaban yang benar adalah nomor enam *?*

Setelah puas tertawa tidak jelas sampai perut sakit dan mengeluarkan air mata, Mamori langsung terduduk bersandar di pagar pembatas. Ia merogoh saku blazernya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas keras bergambar ia dan Suzuna dalam balutan seragam cheerleader.

''Hiruma-kun, pasti ada alasan kenapa kau memilihku jadi manager Deimon Devil Bats kan?'' Berbicara sendiri, Mamori tersenyum licik memandangi foto di tangannya. ''Dan kita sama-sama tahu jawabannya adalah... hanya aku yang bisa mengimbangi kejeniusanmu.''

Yup, memang benar. Setelah otak Mamori berfungsi normal dan sadar alasan Hiruma menciumnya, otaknya buru-buru mengatur ulang strategi.

Saat tangan kanan Mamori berusaha memberontak dari kiss Hiruma, tangan kirinya yang masih memegang akuma techou justru mengemban misi lain. Tangan nakal itu diam-diam menjelajahi isi buku ancaman, mengantongi satu-satunya foto yang terselip disana dengan pikiran paling rasional saat itu. Asal fotonya selamat, akuma techou di rebut pun tak masalah.

Mengingat semua kegilaan itu, latar bercahaya penuh kemenangan Mamori langsung meredup, berganti aura speechless luar biasa.

''Kalau Hiruma-kun tahu...''

Glukk! Mamori meneguk ludah. Ia tidak sanggup berfantasi lebih jauh selain memikirkan tubuhnya berada diatas piring, siap di santap cerberos yang memegang pisau dan garpu dengan air liur menetes.

* * *

Hiruma menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa kamarnya. Mendengus pelan memandangi halaman tengah akuma techou yang bertuliskan data-data Anezaki Mamori. Mulai dari tinggi, berat, hobby, bahkan sampai hal kecil seperti jam berapa ia mandi *yg bnr lo? Bwt ap tuh? Ngintip?*

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus mata emerald sang setan. Hiruma justru memandangi besi kecil (a.k.a Klip yang tadinya di pakai sebagai) jepitan foto yang terjepit di sudut dalam kertas.

Blupp..

Gelembung permen karet Hiruma meletus, menimbulkan bunyi di antara heningnya kamar bercorak hitam-merah itu.

Hiruma berdecak pelan. ''Ck! Sejak kapan manager sialan itu mencuri foto sialannya?'' desisnya mengingat-ingat.

Hiruma melempar akuma techou diatas meja kaca, lalu berjalan kearah balkon kamar sambil memencet tombol HP. Menelpon seseorang.

* * *

Mamori meringis nyeri memandangi layar ponselnya yang melantunkan nada 'Goal' di tangannya.

''Hiruma?'' Mamori meneguk ludah menyebut nama si penelpon. ''Pasti mau marah-marah,'' keluhnya menghela nafas.

Merasa percuma untuk mengelak, Mamori menekan tombol 'OK' dengan perasaan was-was.

''Hey, manager sialan! Kembalikan bahan ancaman sialanku.'' Suara Hiruma terdengar dari sambungan telepon. Tenang. Tapi penuh penekanan di setiap bagiannya.

Mamori semakin merinding. Mengatur nafas pelan untuk menenangkan diri sebelum menjawab, ''Mou, Hiruma-kun! Aku hanya mengambil fotoku kembali. Aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menyimpan foto memalukan itu,'' Mamori tidak kalah sengit. ''Kalau kau sebegitu cintanya padaku, aku bisa memberimu foto lain yang tidak kalah cantik dan pastinya tidak cocok jadi penghuni buku bodohmu itu!''

Ok! Mamori tahu ia sudah melantur. But, it's not a big deal. Ini semua karena ulah Hiruma sendiri. Setan itu terlalu pintar membuat orang marah sekaligus takut.

''Baik. Cepat kirim foto cantik sialanmu itu. Aku ingin lihat.''

''Apa?'' Suara Mamori naik satu oktaf. Orang ini menganggap serius kata-katanya?

''Sekarang!'' Hiruma menegaskan ucapannya dengan sinis. ''Atau kau lebih suka kepalamu di tembus peluru, nona cream puff sialan?''

''Mou.. Dasar kau setan menyebalkan!''

Klik. Mamori memutus sambungan ponselnya tanpa permisi.

Mau tidak mau, Mamori terpaksa mencari foto paling 'malaikat tanpa dosa' di folder ponselnya sambil berharap foto itu sudah sangat tanpa cela hingga Hiruma tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menjadikannya bahan ancaman baru.

Mamori mengirim satu foto berpakaian bebas, dibubuhi PS:

**"Nih, fotoku. Kau boleh memajangnya di kamarmu dalam ukuran jumbo sambil mencari kelemahannya. Tapi sayang, kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa selain fakta bahwa aku terlalu cantik."**

Mamori ngeri sendiri mengingat kenarsisannya. Tapi sebodo amatlah, batinnya tidak peduli. Ia lebih suka membayangkan wajah masam Hiruma di seberang sana. Pasti pria setan itu sedang menembaki dirinya sendiri karena kesal, innernya melantur.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah SMS balasan memenuhi inbox-nya. Hanya satu kata.

**"Cantik"**

Blush!

Warna merah merambat cepat di wajah Mamori. Panas. Membuat ia semakin melebarkan senyum di iringi debaran jantung yang berpacu cepat.

Tring.. Tring..

SMS lagi. Dan masih dari orang yang sama.

Mamori menautkan alis. Penasaran, ia segera menekan tombol 'open' dan.. tertegun.

Kedua safir Mamori membelalak liar membaca pesan Hiruma. Secepat kilat, tangannya menari-nari diatas ponsel. Menelpon si telinga elf yang berani-beraninya mengirim pesan seperti itu.

''Hiruma Youichi, kau memang brengsek! Hapus fotoku!'' Mamori berteriak setelah Hiruma mengangkat teleponnya.

''Cih, sejak kapan kau berani memerintahku?'' Hiruma melecehkan.

''Aku bilang hapus...''

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Sambungan terputus.

Mamori melongo menatap LCD ponselnya.

''Mou.. Hiruma-kun, kau benar-benar menyebalkan,'' desisnya membanting ponselnya diatas kasur.

Sedetik kemudian, Mamori tiba-tiba tersenyum menyerigai. ''Sepertinya kau tidak tahu sedang bermain dengan siapa ya, Hiruma-kun? Asal tahu saja, aku bisa mencuri fotoku berulang kali.''

Mamori menyambar handuk putih digantungan baju, belakang pintu, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil memikirkan strategi baru untuk menghapus fotonya di ponsel Hiruma.

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat lain..

''Kekekeke.. Aku jadi penasaran, apalagi yang di rencanakan si manager sialan itu?'' Hiruma terkekeh memandangi ponselnya. Di layar 'pesan terkirim' tertulis jelas:

**"Cocok untuk mengusir kecoa di WC pria Deimon kekekeke.."**

Yup, pertarungan setan vs malaikat yang sebenarnya baru di mulai.

.

.

-Owari-

-Owari-

.

.

* * *

Yaelah, klo bru d'mlai, trs 2 chapter ini ap dong? smpah? *Pundung*

Yosh! Abiz bca, jgn lupa review ne.. 1 hrf sdh ckp unt m'bgkitkn smgt nlis si author bego ini kok T.T kritik, srn, dll jg g mslh ^-^

oh, ya! Skdr pemberitahuan iseng. Ie lg pnya ide bkn sekuel Fic ini.. Klo ad yg b'mnat, blg ya.. Biar Ie smgt nlis. Klo g ad jg g pa2 se. Ie ttp niat nlis hehe..


End file.
